This invention relates to heat exchangers that have the heat exchanging section composed of ceramic blocks and which are applicable to wide areas including the atomic industry, aerospace, industries in general, and consumers use.
No corrosion-resistant materials have heretofore been available that enable concentrated sulfuric acid solutions to be vaporized and hydrogen iodide solutions to be vaporized and decomposed under high-temperature (>1000° C.) and high-pressure (>6 MPa) conditions; heat exchangers for such purposes have also been unavailable. To date, several ceramics manufacturers have made attempts to fabricate heat exchangers for high-temperature operation by using ceramic blocks but all failed to make large enough equipment on account of inadequacy in the strength of the blocks.